The present disclosure relates to injection devices that are modified to be more user-friendly and that operate in a non-threatening manner. In particular, such devices are autoinjecting devices that are designed for use with infants of less than 10 kg in size. The devices have design features intended to simplify administration and to control the penetration depth of the needle.
Several medications are commonly administered via auto-injection devices by parents or caregivers. For example, insulin is administered for the treatment of diabetes. Another common medication administered by parents or caregivers includes epinephrine for treating severe allergic reactions. Food allergies are increasing in prevalence, and about 5% of children under three years of age have a food allergy. Epinephrine is the only treatment for severe allergic reactions.
Epinephrine auto-injectors are designed to be administered by non-medical personnel to treat severe reactions. A prior art device is illustrated in FIG. 1. As seen here, the device is shaped like a needle or a knife, which can be visually threatening. The device is used by “stabbing” the patient, which can be intimidating both to the patient and to the person using the device. The device uses a spring to deploy and inject, and the action of the spring can be very loud. The stabbing motion also provides less control of the device. In addition, the needle penetration depth will change depending on the pressure applied in the stabbing motion. The pressure can also cause the tissue at the injection site to be compressed. This combination of features can cause possible injury to the patient.
Epinephrine auto-injectors are currently available in two sizes. The first size contains a 0.3 mg dose (ideal for a 30 kg patient) with a five-eighths-inch (⅝″, 1.58 cm) needle length. The second size contains a 0.15 mg dose (ideal for 15 kg patient) with a half-inch (½″, 1.27 cm) needle length. These epinephrine auto-injectors contain a dose that is too high for infants, especially those with weight of less than 10 kg. Also, the needle lengths of these needles may be too long to ensure intramuscular injection in an infant.
It would be desirable to provide autoinjection devices that can provide a dose more appropriate for infants <10 kg and a shorter needle. Such a design also desirably makes it easier for parents to administer the medication to infants.